Grim Fate - Ghede Mourns
This is a foolproof step-by-step walkthrough for players who would like to achieve this specific ending variant. This guide includes all of the choices presented to you on the way to gaining this ending variant, although all of the choices do not directly contribute towards this ending. If you follow this guide exactly (by choosing the options in listed in Bold/''Bold Italics), you will gain the Grim Fate ending with the Ghede Mourns variant. - Responses listed in '''Bold' are the responses you SHOULD choose in order to follow this walkthrough, although they do not directly contribute towards gaining this ending. - Responses listed in Italics are responses that can serve as another possible choice that you should/must choose to gain this ending. They may or may not directly contribute towards this ending. - Responses listed in Bold Italics are mandatory choices that you MUST choose in order to follow this walkthrough, because they do directly contribute towards gaining this ending. - People… * Deserve a second chance * Should get what they deserve - How should I reply? * Tell the truth * Lie to her - What should I do? * Start cleaning * Read the book * Laze around - Did I? * Not really * No, did you? * Well, actually… - What should I tell her? * Alright. * Are you not tired of this? - What should I tell her? * I will. * What if I refuse? * What service? - Choose “Forest” - What should I do? * Go to the Lake * Go to Town - Should I leave a gift? * No, that would be silly * Sure. Why not? - Choose “Town” - Should I ask him about it? * Ask him * Let it go - What should I tell him? * Carmosa is not worth it * I understand - How should I approach this? * Appeal to friendship * Be seductive * Haggle * Let him have the full price - What should I do with the extra money? * Go to the inn * Bring them back '- Choose “Our residence”' - What should I tell her? * Talk back to her * Apologize ·- What should I do with the money? * Give it to Carmosa. * Keep it. - What should I do? (Choosing the option to follow the mysterious visitor gives you the chance to gain or lose points with Tobias, but also allows Cinders to gain knowledge of Carmosa’s money problems. In order to get the Grim Fate ending she must not have knowledge of the money problems. '''HOWEVER', you can still choose to follow the mysterious visitor to gain/lose points with Tobias AND still fail to poison Carmosa by later choosing NOT to reveal that you have knowledge of the money problems.)'' * Stay in the room * Follow the mysterious visitor - What should I do? * Go back home * Confront Tobias now - Should I trust Tobias? * No * Yes - What should I say to Sophia? * Why were you so cruel to Gloria? * You sure told her! - How should I respond? * Tell her * Why do you care? - What should I say to Sophia? * You are so bitter! * You are not that bad - Indeed, why? * For love * For political gains * For many reasons - What should I say to Sophia? * You are so cruel! * You are not worthless! - Choose “Cemetery” - What should I tell her? * So you are not a witch? * People can be stupid ''' - What should I tell her? * Not really * Maybe a little * ''I believe in myself '' - '''Choose “Our residence” - What should I tell him? * Fine, keep your secret * Please tell me! * Tell me or face the consequences - What should I do? * Ask Gloria * Ask Sophia * Leave it - What should I tell her? * Sorry * Fine! - What should I do? * Side with Sophia * Call them both hopeless * Side with Gloria - What should I do? * Sneak out * Tell Gloria -''' Choose “Forest”''' - Choose “Town” - What should I say? * I am not good wife material ''' * I am not that independent * ''How do you know? '' - What should I do? * ''Agree with Madam Ghede '' * Beg to differ - What should I tell her? * They are not bad * ''They are the worst!'' - What should I tell her? * I wait for my chance * I have to learn more '' * '''I have my ways… ' - Where should I go? * ''Visit Tobias'' * Go to the Inn - What should I tell him? * ''Disagree'' * I understand - What should I say to him? * Did you really have to kill them? * '''You were brave to fight them! - Choose “Our residence” - What should I say? * I guess you are right * You are wrong - What should I do? * Apologize * Reason with her * Fight back - Choose “Town” - Where should I go? * Tavern * Store - What approach should I take? (If you have followed every decision in this guide, you 'SHOULD 'choose the second option. ''The ''first ''option is another possible choice. ''If you have varied from this guide on the 'BOLD'/''“pro good/bad/smart” decisions, the outcome of this decision will vary based on whether Cinders leans more towards being good, bad, or smart. Whatever your decision, you must make sure that Shady character DOES NOT reveal Carmosa’s plans to Cinders. If he does you will not be able to gain the Grim Fate ending.)'' * Appeal to his morals '' * '''Focus on connection with Carmosa ' * Threaten him - Choose “Our residence” - Should I mention I know about the money problem? (This choice is crucial. If you choose to reveal to Carmosa the knowledge of the money problem, you can no longer get the Grim Fate ending.) * Do it * Better not - Choose “Cemetery” - How should I reply? * I make my own fate '' * I could use some help - Who should I chose? * The Fairy * 'Madam Ghede ' - '''Choose “Town” - What is my goal? (This choice is required for the Grim Fate ending) * '''''Re-take the residence * Go for the Prince * Escape town - Should I really do it? (This choice is required for the Grim Fate ending) * Yes * No - Choose “Palace” Ending: Cinders’ desperate attempts at winning her freedom backfired at her cruelly. Instead of breaking free from her Stepmother’s rule, she ended up in the Royal Dungeon. Broken with guilt and sense of failure, she quickly fell on health and passed away in her cell. She was buried next to her Mother in the old Cemetery in the forest. Only Madame Ghede ever comes there. To tend to the graves of the two women she couldn’t help. She forfeited her plans of leaving the Town. She likes to joke that now she has some actual roots in this place.'''''''''''' Category:Walkthrough Category:Grim Fate Ending